


The New Kid

by JK_Quinn



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JK_Quinn/pseuds/JK_Quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara is the new kid at Konoha Ninja Academy For Boys. What can happen after practice? GaaraxSasuke</p>
<p>(Literally copy-pasted from my old FanFiction account.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Kid

"So the next one is mine? If I'm going to make him really mine, he needs to trust me." The raven-haired boy chuckled. he couldn't wait for the next newbie.

At Konoha Ninja Academy For Boys, when there is a new kid, someone gets to fuck him in the don't see girls for years at a time, so I don't blame them for being horny.  
After so long, there was finally a new boy...Sabaku no Gaara.

"If I'm going to have him, I need to gain his trust.

Sasuke walked over to Gaara. "You new here?"

"Y-yes."

Sasuke chuckled. Gaara is as shy as he was. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. What's your name?"

"S-Sabaku No G-Gaara."

"Gaara, huh? Well Gaara, if you want to make it in this school, you'll need a guide- a friend. What do you say?"

"Thanks, Uchiha."

"Come on. I'll take you to your first class. Who do you have..?"

As Sasuke turned away from Gaara, he chuckled to himself.  
Gaara will be his.

Gaara's first day was going really good. He couldn't wait for the ninjutsu practice class. (He and Sasuke shared all of the same classes too, by the way)  
Gaara was extraordinary. Not only did he pass for the day with flying colors, but he even had his own jutsu. His day was going more perfect than any first day ever could, but you could clearly see the look of pure terror when Iruka-sensei yelled,

"Hit the showers!"

"Sh-showers..?" Gaara stuttered.

All of the boys walked into the locker room, took off all their clothes and walked into the hot, steamy showers and got all wet and sudsy (God, my mind is so dirty!)  
As Gaara walked into the showers, Naruto yelled, "Hey, Newbie!"

He turned and Kiba yelled, "Don't drop the soap!"

Gaara blushed a shade of red even darker then his spiky hair.

"Gaara!" He looked towards the back. There was his new raven-haired friend. Gaara began to walk to the back.

"Don't worry about them, Gaara. They like to mess with the newbies. Sasuke's kind words, fragrant soap and the warm water made him relax...and drop his soap. Gaara bent over to pick up his soap and Sasuke slammed his hard cock into his ass.

"Of course, I only wanted you to relax." Sasuke whispered into his ear.

Gaara's erection had strangely become hard so quick, but Sasuke only thought of it as only a chance at the time. Sasuke slammed his hard cock into Gaara's hole while pumping away at Gaara's cock. Gaara didn't tense up, his hole didn't contract. The only things Gaara did were moaning, gasping...and calling out Sasuke's name.  
Everyone turned and gaped. Gaara was enjoying it... He was...gay. Suddenly Sasuke and Gaara's members erupted. Sasuke's into Gaara, Gaara into Sasuke's hand. Their pale legs were dripping with soap, water and semen. Once more did Gaara's face blush deeper than his hair. Sasuke blushed, too. They both had feelings for each other.

It turned out that they shared a room...just the two of them.  
After all the classes were done, Sasuke and Gaara got back to their room and sat onto their separate beds and awkwardly stared at one another for a few minutes. When their eyes met, a deep crimson graced their faces.

"Umm...I.."

Sasuke stumbled. He just couldn't find the words.

Gaara walked over to Sasuke and lovingly caressed Sasuke's face, turning him a deeper shade of crimson.

"Look, I-"

Sasuke started, but Gaara brought his finger to Sasuke lips and quickly silenced him. Gaara slowly removed his finger and leaned in for a kiss. As soon as the redhead's lips touched Sasuke's, they each felt a sudden jolt of ecstasy. Sasuke loved Gaara's soft lips...he thought he'd never feel them again. He soon felt Gaara's pale, white hands tugging and pulling at his equally white shirt. Gaara slipped it off with ease and tweaked at Sasuke's hard nipples. This caused Sasuke to gasp and Gaara slipped is warm, wet muscle into Sasuke's mouth. (I mean his tongue, you silly fangirl!) Their tongues clashed for a few moments until Sasuke leaned further forward, attempting to deepen the kiss, knocking them both to the floor. Sasuke felt a sudden jolt of pain between his legs. he looked down to see a painfully large bulge in his dark school pants. He looked over to Gaara's. It seemed that Gaara's pants were going to split at the seams! Sasuke quickly- and almost expertly- removed Gaara's pants and boxers and stared at Gaara's throbbing cock. He went to reach for it, but Gaara pushed Sasuke's hands aside and tore off Sasuke's pants and boxers, revealing his pulsing member.

"So...you feel the same about me, huh?" Gaara questioned.

Sasuke blushed a deeper shade of red then Gaara's hair.

"Look's painful...let me help you with it, Sasuke."  
Gaara began to massage it and rub it. Soft at first, but then quick and fierce.

In a flash, Gaara removed his hands and used his mouth. Sasuke began to moan and gasp as he watched a blur of firey hair dive onto his hard heat

"Ahh- Gaara!" Sasuke's vision began to blur and fuzz

"Ahh- I'm...gonna- Ohh- gonna come!"

The redhead ignored the warnings of his onyx-haired lover and kept diving on his hard heat. He began to pull on Gaara's hair.

"G-Gaara! I'm-" Sasuke gave one last long, hard pull on Gaara's hair and the rest of him froze. Sasuke's vision cleared just in time to watch Gaara swallow the last of his seed.

"Y-you swallowed it! All of it!"

Gaara licked his lips. Sasuke's eyes widened and he turned towards his bed to find his shirt. Gaara pressed Sasuke against the side of his bed and stuck his fingers into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke quickly forgot all about his cum and lovingly sucked on Gaara's fingers for a few moments. When Gaara removed them, Sasuke whined in sadness, but soon felt something probing his hole. Gaara had put his wet fingers into Sasuke's hole, starting with his pointer finger, sliding in and out, adding fingers, scissoring and trying so hard to rub Sasuke's sweet spot. Gaara rubbed his fingers against Sasuke's prostate and Sasuke received a huge erection.

"Gaara! What did you-"

"I need you to take a deep breath and relax."

Gaara said while pulling out his fingers. Sasuke took a deep breath and Gaara took his long neglected cock and entered him, with Sasuke almost weeping as he did so.

"I want you to feel what I did." Gaara whispered into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke blushed once more and Gaara placed his left hand on his onyx haired lover's pale cheeks and his right reached around to grab his member.

"Wha..?" Sasuke started.

"I told you. I want you to feel what I did."

The thrusting of his fire-haired lover and the pumping of his hand started a festival of moans and gasps from Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I need to hear you say my name."  
He heard a faint whisper, but that wasn't good enough.

"Sorry, what what that?"

"..ara.. Gaara.."

"One more time." Gaara had to hear it one more time because in a few minutes, he was going to come.

"GAARA!"

Gaara then yelled out, "SASUKE!"

And they both came. Gaara came first, shortly followed by Sasuke. Gaara's pure-white seed dripped- while Sasuke's blasted- onto the carpet. Gaara began to lick off the cum from his hand and he pulled out and sat next to his raven-haired lover.

"Uchiha, your cum is so good."

"Maybe tomorrow night I can try yours."

Tomorrow night? Is he-?

He searched his lover's face for any trace of a joke. None. A light blush graced the face of the teen from Suna.

"Aww, fuck!"

Gaara snapped out of his trance.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"They're going to kill us when they see this carpet."

Gaara chuckled. "Can't we worry about that later?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is from my first FanFiction account; it was my first ever fanfiction. I thought I'd re-upload it here  
> You can find the original story here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4368048/1/The-New-Kid
> 
> (AND WOW, I JUST RE-READ THIS; THIS IS SO BAD *CRIES*)


End file.
